Overdose
by Mukuroo
Summary: Imagine um cavaleiro tão viciado no outro que chega a ter uma overdose? Casal: Kamus x Milo. YAOI.


**Overdose**

_**Por Mukuro**_

_OBS 1: Esse é um fic UA baseado no anime Cavaleiros do Zodíaco que como todos sabem, pertence a Masami Kurumada._

_OBS 2: Esta fic é baseada na série de fics "Os CDO em..." da Somoyo, com o consentimento da autora._

_OBS 3: Essa é uma de minhas fics antigas. Possui várias modificações e alterações em relação a antiga, mas nada que mude completamente a história original Digamos que eu a chamo de... Versão 2.0!._

O dia amanhecera gloriosamente ensolarado, mas a preocupação impedia Milo de Escorpião de apreciá-lo como gostaria. Apesar de pensativo, Milo permanecia sentado no parapeito da janela da Casa de Aquário, não conseguindo nem ao mesmo admirar como se deve os primeiros raios de sol daquela linda manhã, indo de encontro ao belo corpo nu de seu amado que estava estendido sobre a cama. Seus olhos não conseguiam ver o radioso céu azul, o vôo das gaivotas rente à superfície do mar e a espuma branca que quebravam contra os penhascos da praia que ficava ao sul do santuário e podia ser vista da casa de Aquário onde estava no momento. Uma das casas mais altas do santuário.

Virou o rosto em direção à cama, analisando por alguns instantes aquele corpo formado por curvas perfeitas, que era o de seu amado Kamus. Aos olhos do Escorpião, ele parecia muito mais pálido do que de costume, talvez pelo cansaço de treinar todos os dias, já que ele era um dos mais esforçados, além de ser perfeccionista. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o escorpiano achava meio impossível um cavaleiro de ouro como Kamus se cansar tão facilmente pelos treinamentos. Então quem sabe não era o aumento de temperatura repentino daqueles dias de verão?

Milo lembrou-se da noite passada e sorriu levemente. Era impossível não sorrir quando se lembrava das noites que passava com seu amado cavaleiro do gelo. A lembrança dos braços de Kamus estreitando-o, do calor que se desprendia daquele corpo musculoso, do desejo que brilhava nos profundos olhos azuis era sempre viva demais para que pudesse ignorar tão facilmente. Não importava se estavam juntos à muito tempo, pois para o escorpiano aquele laço de amor que existia entre os dois parecia estreitar-se cada vez mais. Era como se Milo se apaixonasse pelo aquariano de novo e de novo e sempre, cada segundo o amando ainda mais.

Apesar de ter deixado o Cavaleiro de Aquário um tanto "indisposto" na noite anterior, Milo estava estranhando o fato de Kamus ainda estar dormindo tão pesado àquelas horas, pois, por mais que estivesse cansado, Kamus sempre era um dos primeiros a acordar em todo o santuário, geralmente às seis da manhã ou até mesmo antes. Por isso, Milo acreditava que havia algo muito errado com seu amado, só não sabia o que poderia ser. Talvez devesse avisar Saori, mas sabia que Kamus ficaria uma fera.

O cavaleiro de escorpião apenas respirou fundo, observando por mais algum tempo seu amante, antes de se levantar de onde estava, dando alguns passos em direção a cama. Passou os longos dedos pela face macia de Aquário, chamando-o ternamente pelo nome, no intuito de acordá-lo de forma carinhosa como sempre fazia.

- Kamus, acorde meu amor! Já passam das 8 da manhã... – falou com voz suave, aproveitando para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ouvindo o chamado, o aquariano abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando vencer o peso das pálpebras que teimavam em permanecer fechadas. Ultimamente, sentia um cansaço fora do comum, que imaginava estar relacionado com o ritmo alucinante de seu cotidiano com o amante. Já há algum tempo, Milo havia ido morar na décima primeira casa, junto consigo e o escorpiano era realmente uma bola de energia. Talvez precisasse tirar um dia de folga. Ser "babá" de um escorpiano não era fácil. Forçou as vistas doloridas, olhando Milo que o encarava de forma curiosa a sua frente.

- Você está bem? – Milo foi logo perguntando, visivelmente incomodado com o jeito de Kamus, que parecia estar esgotado mesmo acabando de acordar. Seu francês nunca fora assim.

- Sim, não se preocupe Milo... – Kamus respondeu, tentando sorrir, em vão. – Só estou um pouco... – Respirou fundo soltando o ar de seus pulmões com certo pesar. –... dolorido! - disse levantando-se com dificuldade da cama, com uma expressão de dor no rosto ao sentar.

- Me desculpe se o machuquei... – falou um Escorpião envergonhado, mas que logo foi interrompido pela voz firme de seu amado.

- Não! Você não me... – antes de completar a frase, o Cavaleiro de Aquário caiu no chão ao dar seu primeiro passo do dia, gemendo de dor com o baque do corpo no assoalho rijo. – Ai!

- Kamus! O que foi? – o escorpiano abaixou-se para ajudá-lo, preocupando-se ainda mais com o estado do outro. Desde quanto o cavaleiro de aquário caía assim do nada? – Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem, Milo. – Kamus suspirou, levantando-se com a ajuda do outro. – Só fiquei um pouco tonto. Eu... – colocou a mão na cabeça, massageando as têmporas – Não estou enxergando bem. – Concluiu ao dar uma olhada pelo quarto, reparando em sua visão um tanto embaçada – Será que você poderia me ajudar a chegar ao banheiro? – Acabou por perguntar. Era orgulhoso, mas... – Eu só preciso de uma ducha bem gelada! – disse por fim, se apoiando no ombro do outro. Água fria era tudo o que precisava para relaxar e dessa forma, se sentiria bem melhor.

- Claro, meu amor, mas... – murmurou enquanto "carregava-o" nos braços – Eu estou preocupado com esta sua indisposição. Já faz alguns dias que está assim e só parece piorar. – Levava Kamus para dentro do box, para depois sair rapidinho dali. – Hunh! Se ao menos tomasse banho em água morna eu entrava com você. – Resmungou com um biquinho adorável.

Milo afastou-se um tanto, observando seu amado banhar-se. Vestido numa camisa branca, aberta no peito, que ressaltava seu saudável bronzeado, e em calças de brim justas o bastante para revelar a perfeição de seu corpo, o escorpiano sabia que era atraente e irresistível o bastante para arrancar elogios de seu amado quando acordava. Mas aquele dia foi diferente, o que deixara Milo realmente preocupado. Suspirou, sem nada dizer, apenas olhando Kamus se lavar, todo arrepiado só de pensar em quão fria aquela água estava.

- Você é lindo! - o escorpiano comentou admirando o corpo mais que perfeito do amado que corou com o comentário, mas antes que Kamus pudesse responder qualquer coisa, escorou com uma das mãos na parede como se buscasse por apoio.

- Alguma coisa errada? - Milo aproximou-se, novamente preocupando-se com o estado do outro.

Kamus desligou rapidamente o chuveiro e se enxugou com uma das toalhas que haviam por ali, depois se enrolou, sem nada dizer, sobre o olhar angustiado do escorpião.

-Kamus... vo... você está... tremendo! - arregalou os olhos ao analisar o estado do outro, extremamente espantado diante daquela visão. Kamus estava com os lábios e a ponta dos dedos roxos e sua pele estava toda arrepiada. Milo definitivamente nunca o vira daquela forma. Aproximou-se dele, mas viu o outro se afastar e estancou, apenas o observando.

- Kamus, por favor... deixa eu te ajudar... O que você tem? - Milo já estava ficando aflito com o silêncio do outro. Queria poder chacoalhá-lo até o aquariano desembuchar logo de uma vez, mas tinha medo de piorar a situação.

O cavaleiro do gelo sentiu uma fina dor percorrer-lhe a espinha e não tinha controle sobre os joelhos, muito menos sobre os dentes, que rangiam. Nada dizia ao outro, pois não conseguia nem ao menos pensar, quanto mais falar.

- Você está com... frio? - perguntou de forma temerosa. Seria possível o cavaleiro do gelo sentir frio? Se fosse isso, então era bem mais grave do que Milo pensara.

- Eu não sinto frio! - o aquariano o interrompeu no mesmo instante, indo ao quarto, abrindo o guarda-roupa e pegando uma calça de moletom preta. Falara de uma forma seca, apesar de estar duvidando de si mesmo. A verdade é que não sabia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo. Nunca sentira antes em toda a sua vida, mas... pelo que sabia... não restava dúvidas.

- Não é o que parece. Você não está em seu estado normal , Kamus. Por favor, me diga o que está sentindo. - falou Milo atrás do outro, enquanto observava Kamus vestir a blusa de moletom cinza claro. Era estranho ver Kamus se agasalhando daquela forma. As roupas que o aquariano vestiam nem eram dele mesmo, mas sim de Milo.

- Não se preocupe, _mon amour_. – falou o aquariano tentando sorrir, virando-se para o amante e o abraçando carinhosamente. – ...cavaleiros de ouro não costumam ficar doentes. – falou depositando um beijo leve na testa de Milo que o olhou assustado. – O que foi agora, Milo? – o olhou sem entender o motivo daquela expressão.

Milo tocou o rosto de Kamus com firmeza e confirmou suas suspeitas.

-Sua temperatura... Por Zeus... Você está com febre, Kamus! – falou já começando a se desesperar. – Vou chamar a Saori!

-Ah? Que febre? Você ficou doido, Milo? – Viu que o outro lá ia saindo e o segurou pelo braço. – Não precisa chamar a Saori!

Sem ao menos ouvir qualquer reclamação que Kamus pudesse pensar em dizer, o cavaleiro de Escorpião "jogou" seu amado na cama. Tinha uma expressão meio perturbada na face, parecia que estava meio... doido. Bem, na verdade, quem disse que Milo não é doido?

- Fique quietinho aí. Vou à minha Casa buscar cobertores, já que aqui não tem nenhum. – falou ainda com aquele olhar meio assassino no rosto.

-PRA QUE??? -Kamus sentou-se na cama tentando buscar explicações, porém o outro já havia saído correndo dali. – Mas que droga! – bufou deitando-se na cama com os braços abertos, fitando o teto. Não se sentia muito bem mas, não era para tanto. Milo era mesmo um exagerado.

Dando de ombros, o guardião da 11ª Casa levantou-se da cama calçando um chinelo e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, guiado por altos roncos de seu estômago. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma maçã, voltando-se para o quarto novamente, porém ao chegar no salão principal, sentiu um vento passar por ele com uma velocidade incrível. Balançou a cabeça em reprovação. _"Milo... Milo...". _

Kamus acabou por subir apressadamente as escadas e se espantou ao ver seu amado debruçado em sua cama aos prantos, sem entender o que diabos acontecera para o escorpiano estar assim..

- Por que está chorando? – perguntou, se aproximando dele, preocupando-se com o estado de seu amante.

Levantando pesadamente a cabeça, Escorpião olhou para o outro com os olhos vermelhos e enxugando as lágrimas.

- Kamus! Você não virou pó de estrelas! – falou sorrindo e fungando, logo pulando nos braços dele, o abraçando fortemente. – Que bom!

- Mas é claro não. – bufou, deixando-se abraçar, revirando os olhos com aquilo. Agora tinha certeza que Milo não batia bem. – Quem disse que eu morri?

-Graças a Zeus. – sorria quase o esmagando de tanto abraçar. – Achei que eu não ia conseguir chegar a tempo de salvá-lo, meu amor. – Quase começou a chorar de novo, ainda grudado com o aquariano.

- Você está tão preocupado assim comigo? – Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou, passando de leve a mão pelos cabelos dele, o afagando. – Eu estou bem, mon amour...

- Mas é claro que estou preocupado. - ao dizer isso, Milo o olhou sério e novamente "arremessou" Kamus na cama, jogando todos os cobertores que havia trazido em cima dele. – Agora você vai ficar quietinho aí enquanto eu vou cuidar de você. Vou fazer essa febre passar! – falava enquanto tentava deixar o aquariano confortável ali.

Aquário estava se sentindo sufocado com tanto cobertor e mal conseguia falar ali debaixo. Não. Acabara de se decidir que seu namorado não é doido. Seu namorado é completamente insano. Onde já se viu fazer aquilo com ele?

- Milo, desse jeito o meu corpo vai realmente desintegrar. Estou assando aqui em baixo. – bufou, querendo sair dali.

- Não exagera. – disse Milo enquanto praticamente enfiava o termômetro na boca do amante. - São só trinta e dois cobertores, amor. Eu nem trouxe todos porque achei que seriam o suficiente...

-Trinta e dois????? E eu sou o exagerado? EU? Por favor, me tira daqui de baixo. Eu preciso muito ir ao banheiro de novo. – Kamus teve que choramingar. Sabia que se tentasse sair dali a força iria comprar uma briga com o escorpiano e não estava nem um pouco a fim disso.

- É urgente? – Milo o olhou de canto, meio desconfiado.

- Sim. É o meu estômago. Eu... preciso... – segurou-se para não fazer nenhuma besteira ali.

Escorpião rapidamente puxou Kamus debaixo daquela montanha e o levou ao banheiro. Milo parecia mesmo um furacãozinho e quando se tratava em cuidar de Kamus, parecia ter uma força ainda mais sobrenatural, do que normalmente demonstrava ter.

- ARGH!!!!! Você vomitou! Kamus, por favor, ME DEIXA CHAMAR A SAORI!!! Ela deve saber o que está acontecendo com você. – Milo praticamente implorou ao outro. Também não queria fazer nada contra a vontade de Kamus para não comprar uma briga desnecessária.

- Não se preocupe. Isso logo vai passar. – Kamus tentou dizer enquanto cambaleava de volta para o quarto e acabou caindo nos braços de Milo. - Eu estou bem... – tentou se levantar mais não conseguia e acabou desistindo deixando que o amante o levasse para cama. Apesar de tudo, o aquariano era teimoso e orgulhoso. Não gostava que o ajudassem.

O escorpiano o acomodou nos cobertores, o olhando ainda mais preocupado.

- Kamus, isto não está certo, amor. Por favor, me diga o que você está sentindo. Se for grave eu chamo a Saori. Ela saberá o que fazer. – suplicou.

-Ok Milo... Ok. – acabou desistindo. Teria que falar de qualquer jeito ou o escorpiano não o deixaria em paz. - É que...

- Que? – Milo arregalou os olhos, esperando pela resposta. Finalmente saberia a doença do outro e assim poderia ajudar mais facilmente.

Silêncio. Kamus queria falar algo, mas não sabia como. Respirou fundo e tentou juntar as palavras, engolindo seco antes de começar a se explicar.

- É que eu... – começou meio que gaguejando. - fora o mal estar... eu estou sentindo... – não sabia ao certo como dizer aquilo – uma coisa estranha... mas...

- Mas? – Apressava o outro a fim de saber logo. Milo era o cavaleiro mais impaciente do santuário.

- Não sei bem ao certo o que é, mas... – estava meio sem jeito de falar. – ...pelo que eu me lembro de todos vocês reclamando... – falava meio incerto. – eu acho que talvez possa mesmo ser...

- O Que? O que? – Já não se agüentava mais para saber o que diabos era.

- **FRIO**! – Kamus disse aquela palavra ainda temeroso, sem saber se era realmente a palavra certa a se dizer.

- HANNNNN! – Milo espantou-se dando um passo para trás, olhando-o incrédulo. Levou a mão à boca. Era sério, ou melhor, era gravíssimo. Teria que chamar logo a deusa ou o seu amado poderia até morrer. Começou a dar mais alguns passos para trás, olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu amado. – _"Não... não pode ser...ele não pode estar com frio"_. – pensava consigo mesmo, ainda espantado e atordoado demais com toda aquela situação.

- Milo...? Hey...M...Milo? Onde vai? – Kamus acabou por perguntar, observando o jeito do outro, arrependendo-se por ter dito o que sentia ao namorado. Viu ele sair do quarto e suspirou.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião saiu correndo do quarto, subiu a escadaria em direção ao Templo de Athena, que não era longe da Casa de Aquário, e numa fração de segundos estava na Casa de Peixes onde encontrou seu guardião, Afrodite, alimentando sua "coleção" de peixinhos em um dos milhares de aquários espalhados por todo o salão principal.

- Afrodite! Por favor... – Milo agarrou-se ao colarinho da roupa do pisciano o chacoalhando, daquele jeito desesperado. -Fique com Kamus na Casa dele enquanto eu chamo Athena. É urgente!

- Com o Kamus? – Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha, o olhando curiosamente. – Mas por que? O que foi que aconteceu? E que pressa é essa? – o bombardeou de perguntas.

- Kamus está morrendo... – o escorpiano respondeu angustiado.

- O QUE?????? – o pisciano quase caiu para trás, visivelmente espantado com a notícia. – Como assim? Ficou louco, Milo?

- Ele está sentindo frio... – respondeu tristinho, fitando os próprios pés. Não tinha muitas esperanças que o aquariano vivesse.

- HANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! – Agora sim, Afrodite caíra para trás com aquela notícia. – KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO COM FRIO???? – Nunca tinha levado tanto susto em sua vida. Era realmente sério. – Grande Zeus. Vamos perdê-lo. Chama logo a Saori, Milo!!! – Afrodite nem perguntou mais nada à Milo. Levantou-se do chão e foi descendo as escadas sem esperar mais enquanto Milo subia desesperado ao Templo.

- ATHENA! – gritou fazendo uma curta reverência ao entrar no salão. Saori estava sentada em seu trono lendo alguns papéis e documentos. – Por favor, a senhorita tem que vir comigo. O Kamus está sentindo frio! – choramingou, extremamente desesperado.

- O QUE?????? – Saori levantou-se do trono imediatamente, sentindo seu coração quase parar naquele momento com a notícia. – FRIO??? Meu Zeus dos céus. Ele vai morrer! – falou a garota pegando seu báculo e seguindo o cavaleiro de escorpião, descendo rapidamente as escadas.

A Casa de Aquário estava um pouco agitada. Afrodite havia se encontrado com Mu no caminho e lhe contou sobre o estado deplorável de Aquário. Assim, Cavaleiro de Áries acabou avisando a todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro por telepatia.

Ao entrar na Casa de Aquário, Saori foi bombardeada por perguntas. Todos estavam muito preocupados com a situação do aquariano, já pensando que era alguma doença grave, algum tipo de vírus e que todos pegariam também.

- Isso só pode ser um sinal divino... – falava Shaka, enquanto observava o aquariano atentamente. Realmente, algo como aquilo nunca aconteceria do nada.

- O mundo vai acabar Atena? – Shura perguntou, preocupado com o amigo. Nunca foram tão próximos mas considerava todos os cavaleiros de ouro como sua família.

- Deve ser uma previsão da guerra santa! – Aldebaran estava espantado com a situação também. Até suava frio com medo de que um meteoro caísse em sua cabeça naquele momento.

- O Kamus vai morrer? – Aiolia estava igualmente angustiado, segurando a mãozinha de Mu enquanto olhava o aquariano.

Saori não sabia o que dizer no momento. Muito menos o que responder. Passou por todos eles silenciosamente e entrou no quarto juntamente com Milo. Observou todo o cômodo minuciosamente sobre um olhar de Milo e Afrodite que estava sentado junto à cama.

- Algum problema, senhorita? – perguntou o Escorpião, não entendendo o motivo pelo qual ela olhava o quarto.

- Não consigo achar o Kamus! – ela falou ainda tentando achá-lo pelo cômodo.

Milo e Afrodite quase caíram no chão com aquilo, enquanto uma voz abafada e longínqua vinha da cama.

- Aqui embaixo. – o aquariano tentava gritar e acenar por debaixo dos cobertores. Mas sua voz estava sendo abafada.

Saori finalmente desconfiou de onde estava o aquariano, aproximando-se mais da cama e olhou para uma pequena cabecinha que saía do meio de tanto cobertor.

- Por Zeus. Tirem essa planície de cima dele. – bufou. Sabia como Milo era exagerado e já imaginava que aquilo era arte do escorpiano.

Os dois cavaleiros obedeceram e Athena e pode finalmente ver o corpo do Cavaleiro de Aquário estirado sob o colchão. A moça observou atentamente a palidez do rosto fino bem como seus lábios roxos. Também não lhe passara despercebido o fato do cavaleiro estar tremendo levemente e principalmente algumas marcas avermelhadas no pescoço do aquariano, logo encarou Milo que ficou meio sem graça ao desconfiar do que se tratava aquele olhar acusador.

- Eu acho que eu já sei o que ele tem, mas eu preciso ter certeza. – Saori suspirou ainda meio incerta do que dizia. Mas Kamus tinha todos os sintomas.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Milo com os olhos rasos d'água. Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a seu Kamus. Estava muito preocupado e seu coraçãozinho apertava no peito. Precisava saber o que ele tinha, precisava ajudar a curá-lo.

- Não sei. Não posso afirmar nada ainda, mas pedirei a Saga para tirar uma amostra de sangue dele, aliás, vou aproveitar e tirar uma amostra de sangue sua também Milo. – Saori o olhou, de forma séria, o que fez Milo recuar até.

- Minha? Por que? – o escorpiano a olhou meio espantado. – Acha que eu posso pegar essa doença também? – A verdade é que não entendera o motivo daquilo.

- Apenas coopere, Milo. – Ela disse antes de sair do quarto do aquariano.

No salão principal da Casa de Aquário, Saori dispensou os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro tentando despreocupá-los, dizendo que Kamus precisava de repouso. Mas não adiantou muito. Preocupados e resmungando, todos voltaram às suas respectivas Casas esperando ansiosamente por notícias.

Aquela tarde passara rápido. Saga havia tirado as amostras e feito algumas pesquisas. O geminiano era muito experiente na área biológica, pois havia estudado a arte da medicina nos livros da biblioteca sagrada durante o tempo em que fora mestre. Depois de finalmente terminada a pesquisa, Saga e Saori tinham um diagnóstico do problema de Kamus.

Gêmeos estava abalado como que descobrira. Nunca havia imaginado que pudesse existir algo como aquilo. Saori já tinha um certo conhecimento do assunto, mas não falava nada a ninguém sobre isso. Agora ela se sentia culpada por aquela situação, pois era de sua responsabilidade ter avisado Milo e Kamus sobre essa possibilidade.

Com um triste semblante os dois entraram no quarto de Aquário novamente. Afrodite já havia voltado à sua Casa e lá agora só se encontrava Milo à beira da cama onde Kamus estava deitado. O francês parecia ter melhorado um bocado, estava até mais corado que antes. Saori e Saga apenas suspiraram aliviados com aquilo.

- Senhorita Saori! Saga! Finalmente... – Milo levantou-se da cama, os olhando ansiosamente. Estava nervoso, preocupado, angustiado. Precisava saber... – Vocês já sabem o que Kamus tem?

Saga e Saori se entreolharam por alguns instantes antes de voltarem os olhos ao escorpiano, o encarando de uma maneira séria.

- Sim, Milo. Nós sabemos. – respondeu a deusa com a cabeça baixa, tentando criar coragem para dizer aquilo. Olhou o francês na cama momentaneamente. – Kamus está dormindo? – Ao menos era o que parecia.

- Adormeceu agora a pouco... – Milo suspirou. – Quer que eu o acorde?

Saori pensou um tanto. – Hum... não é necessário... – sabia que o francês não dormia coisa nenhuma.

- E então? O que está acontecendo com ele? – Milo aproximou-se mais dos dois, extremamente nervoso, esfregando as mãos.

Saga respirou fundo antes de começar a explicar.

- Vou ser direto, Milo. Você sabe que o seu veneno também pode ser transmitido por... ah... bem... atos sexuais? – Gêmeos permaneceu sério enquanto Milo ficara estático e todos os seus músculos se enrijeceram. Seria possível? Nunca ouvira falar naquilo.

Os três se entreolhavam e o Escorpião não conseguia proferir nenhum som de sua boca. Havia emudecido com a surpresa daquela notícia. Como poderia não saber disso? Como poderia não saber o que se passava com seu próprio corpo? Olhou confuso para Saori na esperança de uma explicação mais detalhada sobre aquela situação. O que aquilo queria dizer?

- O veneno do escorpião que você tem está em sua corrente sanguínea, Milo. É como se você tivesse uma doença no sangue! – Saori começou a explicar. – Como você mesmo sabe, todas as doenças sanguíneas são transmitidas também por... relações... er... atos... sexuais... – corou um tanto ao dizer aquilo. – Nós temos sorte do Kamus ser um cavaleiro do gelo, pois o frio de suas veias neutraliza o veneno durante mais tempo. Se você estivesse com qualquer outro cavaleiro durante o tempo mínimo de oito meses, seu amante já teria morrido.

- Mas... Kamus já recebeu MUITO de seu veneno... – Saori falou, ainda mantendo sua expressão séria –...pelo fato de vocês estarem juntos há tanto tempo. É provável que ele esteja com um tipo de overdose.

- Zeus do céu!! – Milo olhou assustado para a mulher, agora sentindo-se culpado pelo que acontecera a seu amado. Se soubesse antes... – Co... como posso curá-lo, Saori? – gaguejou Milo esperando que a resposta não fosse a que estivesse imaginando. – Por favor, me diga...

- Infelizmente, isso não tem cura, Milo. – Ela falou de uma forma tão séria que Milo achou que ia desmaiar só de olhar a expressão da moça. – Depois que você o "envenenou" não tem mais volta. – Sentiu até vertigens quando ouviu ela dizer aquilo – Porém... – uma ponta de esperança, ou...?.

- Ele pode morrer? – Milo a cortou. Era só isso que pensava naquele momento. Manter seu queria Kamus vivo, e saudável.

- Isso depende só de você, Milo. – a deusa respondeu, deixando o escorpiano um tanto confuso com aquela resposta. Mas logo ela completou o que precisava dizer. – Você não pode envenená-lo demais, mas também não pode deixá-lo ficar muito tempo sem o veneno porque o corpo dele já está acostumado.

- Mas então... o que que eu faço? – Pularia da ponte se fosse preciso. Milo faria de tudo para salvar seu precioso amante.

- Eu o aconselho a inverter as posições... se é que você me entende. – o geminiano quem respondeu àquela pergunta, meio que corando ao dizer aquilo. – Mas não o deixe sem... ahã... – Saga limpou a garganta apenas, rezando aos deuses, esperando que Milo tivesse entendido o que quis dizer. – ... por mais de dois dias... Se caso isso acontecer, poderá acarretar em conseqüências desastrosas. – suspirou. – Lembre-se: ele precisa do seu "veneno" agora! Esse mal estar que ele teve foi somente um sinal de seu... novo... digamos... vício. Ele não terá mais isso, contanto que faça exatamente o que eu disse.

Depois de esclarecerem a situação, vendo que Milo não tinha mais dúvidas, Saga e Saori saíram do quarto. Dentro do cômodo, os olhos azuis do Escorpião se encontraram com os dois arregalados olhos azuis de Kamus.

- Você estava acordado? – Milo suspirou. Era bom até. Assim não precisaria explicar tudo de novo para o francês. Viu-o assentir com a cabeça enquanto, já se levantando da cama e vindo ao seu encontrou. Sorriu. – Então você ouviu... – comentou deixando-se ser abraçado pelo aquariano, mas com um semblante triste. Ainda se sentia culpado por tudo aquilo.

- Dois dias! – afirmou Kamus enquanto colava seus lábios nos de Milo, iniciando um beijo suave e apaixonado. Tocou a face do grego com as costas das mãos, enxugando algumas lágrimas que escorriam pela face dele, e depois de partir os lábios, lhe sorriu ternamente.

- Tinha que ser minha culpa mesmo! – Milo tentava se desculpar por tudo aquilo. – Me perdoa, eu...

- Shhhh... – foi interrompido pelo francês, antes que pudesse concluir a frase. - Não fale nada. A culpa não é sua, Milo. Ninguém sabia. Aposto que nem mesmo a Saori sabia disso direito!

- Mas agora você está... – falou meio temeroso, ainda com a voz melancólica, logo sendo interrompido pelo outro novamente.

- Pelo que eu ouvi, se seguirmos os conselhos de Saga, vou melhorar logo não é? – Kamus falou agora um tanto otimista, querendo animar o amante. – Então, por favor, não se culpe, _mon petit_... – sorriu encostando as duas testas, o olhando nos olhos. – Eu sabia que eu precisava de você, mas não que eu fosse tão viciado! – o olhou divertido.

Milo acabou sorrindo um tanto apenas, puxando o aquariano para se deitar junto dele na cama. Afinal, Kamus ainda precisava ficar de repouso.

- E agora Milo? – o francês aconchegou-se no corpo do outro, o olhando extremamente interressado para saber a resposta de sua pergunta. – Será que você vai agüentar essa... minha... necessidade?

- Se eu vou agüentar? – Milo riu baixinho, o olhando. – Kamus... eu quem devia estar perguntando isso para você, meu querido.

- Haha! – riu junto do outro. – Tudo bem Milo... O importante é estarmos juntos!

- Bom, pelo menos agora eu tenho um bom motivo para você não escapar de mim! – Milo sorria, abraçado com o francês.

- Seu bobo, até parece que eu ia escapar de você algum dia!!!!

_**FIM**_

_Remaked: 03/02/2008_

_Gente, taí um fic que eu escrevi em apenas uma noite, com o intuito de uma possível explicação para o fato do "tarado" do Kamus não conseguir ficar sem transar por mais de dois dias nos fics da Somoyo. __Não é oficial é claro__, mas se vocês gostaram da idéia... podem aceitar ou não:) Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado da nova versão. Beijos a todos._

_Agradecimentos à Akane Mitsuko A.S.T pela betagem. \o/ Valeu, fofa! O que seria de mim sem ti? Um grande abraço \o/_


End file.
